


UnderDimensions

by KillerLove



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Multi, Undermafia, Undertale aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLove/pseuds/KillerLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UnderDimensions follows the story of Abigayle as she fights to keep control of herself and free the monsters.<br/>Since she first fell into the underground, she has felt a shadow always looming over her and covering her soul with unfamiliar power and dread.<br/>She doesn’t know what this feeling is, but she does know that every couple timeline, the timeline will reset and she’ll start over, not remembering the previous timeline.</p><p>Our player will fight to save the monsters, until she soon realizes that every time, the timeline resets before she leaves the underground.</p><p>Will she ever achieve her task, or will she be doomed to stay in the loop until she finds her true purpose to have fallen.</p><p> </p><p>Follow the story and provide input to help our player!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey souls! this isn't really my first work. but it is here! hope you like!  
> go to my tumblr!  
> underdimensionsau.tumblr.com  
> little info:  
> Ello souls! As you can see this is an oc au of the game Undertale. Every character from Undertale will be in this au, but it will include other au characters and ocs as well. I am willing to take others ocs and add them to the a, but they have to be simple and easy to add in.

All i can remember is darkness.I can’t feel anything, but it felt like i was floating in midair and swimming in water at the same time. Everything is quiet except a soft humming sound that is getting louder. As it gets louder, it gets clearer. It sounds like someone talking. A child almost. It seemed to get closer, louder.almost to a point that it seemed to be ontop of me. Or rather, underneath me….

That's all i remember before i felt pain and awoken. I went to open my eyes and was assaulted by a bright light. When i tried to move to cover my eyes, a wave of pain racked through my body. I groaned in pain. ‘This is not how i’m going down’ i thought as i bit my lip and fought through the pain as i sat up. It was excruciating.

I was so concentered of ignoring the pain that i didn't hear the pitter patter of small feet and the thumping of large ones. I didn't realize there was footsteps, until they were beside me and i felt a large hand on my back.

I screamed and regrettably moved away. Wincing in pain i looked up at the person that had just touched me.  
Scratch that. That is not a person. That is a monster. A HUGE monster. I should probably run. Yah run, let’s run.

My fight and flight response kicked in and i jumped up and sprinted towards an opening. But as horrible as my luck is, i tripped on a vine. Face planting, i grunted and rolled onto my back, feeling blood run down my face.

“Oh dear! Please don’t move. I do not want you to hurt yourself even more!” i heard a soft but worried voice. A motherly voice if i ever knew one.my head was pounding so badly and my body was acheing so much, that i didnt even hear anything else that was said or felt large arms pick me up and carried me as the walked. Nor did i hear myself say,

“I wanna go….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey souls. Sorry this chapter is and update day late. Things happened. It's short. Like always. Lets just start.

“... Home…” 

 

I sat up with a start. Holding the blanket to my chest, i tried to calm my rapid beating heart. It was all just a dream. An odd painful dream.I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening and breathing. Nothing sound odd. I heard soft talking and pots and pans clinking together. The normal household sounds. If you lived with a family.

I don’t have a family or place to call home.  
It wasn’t a dream...

I jumped when someone knocked on the door. Moving quickly, i darted to the door and locked it before anything could get in.

“What do you want?” i said softly. I heard a soft laugh, muffled by the closed door.

“Knock knock,” said the voice from before.

“Uh, who’s there?”

“Flower.”

“Flower who?” Ok, this is not a time to be joking around…

“Flower you today?” There was a laugh and a childish giggle. I just couldn’t help myself and let out a weak laugh.

“Not very good, ma’am. I’m scared and hungry,” i said as my stomached growled. There was shuffling outside the room and a faint sound of little feet.

“Well there should be a set of clothing on the dresser. Why don’t you get changed and join us in the kitchen for some pie, my child? There’s butterscotch and cinnamon out here.” The voice was so motherly and welcoming, how could i say not.

I told her i would be out in a bit and she left me to get dressed. I sighed softly and sat on the bed. This would never be happening if things went as planned, but they never do.

I took a deep breath before getting up and and getting undressed. Seeing the full body mirror in the corner, i moved over to it and looked myself up and down. Everything's still the same besides a few scratches and bruises. For what it’s worth, i look exactly the same as the day i left, just things are in different areas of my body.

Seconds went by before i decided to actually start getting dressed so i could eat. I quickly threw on the provided clothes and fixed them as best i could because they were slightly too big for me. Which isn’t that much if a problem, if it wasn’t for the fact that the colors clashed horribly.

Yup. Green and yellow striped tank top and and red flannel do not fit together. Torn up blue jeans hugged my legs and my black DC’s on my feet.

I sighed and looked away from the mirror. It’s time to face the woman who has taking me into her care. This will be fun…

I walked to the door and unlocked it. Breathing in deeply, i opened the door and stepped out….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are short and late! but it seems to me that i like to end things off on small cliff hangers. if you would like me to make longer chapters. Just tell me.

I walked down the hallway and followed the sound of voices. I was shaking slightly and wanted to go back to the room and hide. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Getting all worked up is not going to help. Buttoning my shirt, i entered a living room like area. There was an arm chair and a small table. The chatter turned to laughter as i grew closer. My anxiety went through the roof.

I hung my head and stepped into the doorway. The laughter went silent and i heard a small gasp. I stiffened as i heard a squeal, one of delight i believe. Little feet ran across the kitchen and small arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at the small human child. 

They were smiling up at me and holding me tight. I smiled softly and pat their head. Having a child look at with no fear in their eyes was different, but good kind of different. I looked up when they let go. The monster from before stood by the counter, watching us. This must be the motherly voice i heard before. She had a huge smile.

“I’m glad you decided to join us, my child,” she said calmly and grabbed two plates with slices of pie on them. “I hope you like butterscotch.” The small child lead my to the table and i sat down. They sat beside me and started eating their pie the moment it was set in front of them. The lady sat a plate in front of me and i waited a moment. When was the last time i ate???

“Eat as much as you please, my child,” she said as she sat in the arm chair. “My name is Toriel, but you can call me mom if you like.” I nodded and took a bite of the pie. Call her mom? Yeah not gonna happen. 

There was a knock on the table and i looked up at the child. They were signing in ASL. I tried to understand as best as i could, but it was along time ago that i learned.

“I’m Frisk! Welcome to the Underground!” the child, Frisk, said. They then took a big bite of their pie. The atmosphere was warm and comforting. This all still seemed like a dream, but still felt real. It as real.

Toriel was reading and humming softly. Me and Frisk just finished eating and Frisk took the plates into the kitchen. When they came back, they dragged me from the table and lead me to a spot on the floor in front of Toriel. She pulled out a book. 

“Oh! I almost forgot! What’s your name, my child?” she asked.

“Abigayle,” i said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

I was shaken awake and the blankets were quickly pulled away. I was left in the cold for a minute before i decided to sit up and see what was wanting my attention so badly. I rubbed my eyes and looked around after they were clear. The room was still pitch black and i could hear scuffling with the movement of fabric. 

Before i could say anything, tiny hands covered my mouth and handed me my shoes. Frisk? Why was Frisk running around my room in the dark? They could tell that i wasn’t putting my shoes on and grabbed my hands and signed quickly with my hands.

“We have to leave quickly. Before mom wakes up!” Frisk signed quickly and let go. I sighed and slid on my shoes and tied them. I was handed a jacket and backpack. I quickly slid into the jacket and threw the bag onto my back. It had weight to it. Most likely food and clothes. Though i don’t know where Frisk plans to go; there's nowhere else to go but back to the entrance.

Frisked grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room. The hallway was dark as well but not as black as my room. They stopped after a bit and signed, again with my hands, “We are going down the stairs in the main room. Watch your step and keep hold of my hand. I’ll stop again when we get to the bottom. Stay quiet and move quickly.” i nodded and followed close behind and tried my best not to trip down the stairs.

I could hear a faint voice in my head that we must hurry and not stop for nothing. Frisk stopped and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and we continued walking. It was brighter here and the walls were the same color as the walls outside the house. It was just one long corridor with a turn at the end. I could hear faint voice. It sounded like Toriel. Frisk sped up and rounded the corner. At this point Frisk wasn’t holding my hand, and they were running. 

I was close on their heels and Toriel’s voice was getting closer. Frisk stopped at a big door and attempted to open it. They motioned me to help and I was beside them pushing as well. Toriel’s footsteps could be heard along with her soft humming. If Frisk wanted to leave without Toriel’s knowledge, that is not going to happen. Her footsteps stopped and i heard a surprised gasp. 

Both me and Frisk froze and turned slowly towards Toriel.

“My children, what are you doing? Are you trying to leave?”


End file.
